1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand, and more particularly to a flat panel display stand that is compact in structure and facilitates adjustment of the position of a flat panel display mounted on the stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays have virtually replaced traditional cathode ray tube displays as standard equipment for personal computers because of the advantages of the flat panel displays like low radiation, small volume and light weigh. Generally, a flat panel display is mounted rotatably and movably on a flat panel display stand that allows the angle and possibly the height of the flat panel display to be adjusted.
Conventional flat panel display stands make using flat panel displays convenient, but improvements still need to be made to overcome disadvantages such as those that follow.
1. Many components of flat panel display stands protrude from the surface of the flat panel display stand and adversely affect the appearance of the flat panel display stand.
2. Adjusting the flat panel display stand is difficult, because friction to hold the flat panel display is usually excessive.
3. A large cover is required to cover all of the components of the flat panel display stand, which causes the flat panel display stand to have large volume and be troublesome to carry.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a flat panel display stand to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.